Game
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: The rivals play a game of cards with an ineteresting price, what's the price? who won? Oneshot, JinXHwoarang. Yaoi.. read and review pls!


Warning: Yaoi (male/male) pairing, if you don't like yaoi but still want to read, please feel welcome to do so.

Disclaimer: Tekken and all its characters are created by Namco Bandai, I am merely a fan

A/N: so I made this fic while working on another one, (currently working on 3 other tekken fics, 1 normal pair, 1 yaoi, 1 tragedy story) but I couldn't help myself but write this one too so here it is.

I know it's hard to play poker with only the two of them, but that's not the main theme here, please understand. XD

Please read and review after reading! Thank you!

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"GAME"

The boy named Hwoarang smirked to himself, this was it…the moment he had been waiting for…his long awaited time… the day he will finally be victorious over his sworn rival, Jin Kazama…

This time the korean was confident of himself, that he will beat the man, well, sure this game didn't use any physical means to win, unlike the way the two usually settle their fights…no, this time Hwoarang knew he could win…sure it could be a bit biased for him. But hey, Jin did say he could beat him at ANY game…heh, now was the time to see if that was really true…

The redhead entered the Mishima Zaibatsu casually, wondering where Kazama would be "Must be on the top floor" he muttered to himself, looking for an elevator.

And he was just about to board one when…

"Hold it right there!" a voice said behind Hwoarang…the boy turned and found himself face to face with Nina Williams, Jin Kazama's personal bodyguard

"Yo" the blood talon raised his hands in greeting "I'm here to see Jin and hey----!" he evaded her and blocked the next one that came right after "I didn't come here to fight you!"

"No? well, that's too bad…" the blonde woman said "Cause you'll have to defeat me to get to the boss…" she attacked, then grabbed the korean by the arm, attempting a spider lock

Hwoarang immediately resisted and succeeded in escaping the grab then sidestepped and attempted to stun his opponent temporarily. Nina however, evaded the attack.

"you're going to have to be faster than that boy…" she taunted

"Tch" he growled "Look lady, I am not here to fight you…I just came to talk and invite your boss for a game of Poker! Alright?" he said, evading each one of her attacks.

"That does not change anything…" she replied, going to her fighting stance

Hwoarang scratched his head…was there really no avoiding this? He went to his Tae Kwon Do stance as well..

"Come on baby, show me what you've got…"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up already…"

And so it was on… nina was first to attack, the korean however dodged it and send her an uppercut, that connected a knee to his midsection, soon the two were fighting all over the first floor

Nina was about to deliver a blow to his lower midsection and Hwoarang was about to kick her straight in the face when…

"that's enough" they both turned around, it was Jin Kazama

"I didn't permit this fight, you two are causing ruckus" he said to the two, cross-armed

"I am only preventing this boy to go to you without appointment" Nina said

"I told you…" the boy fixed himself "I only came here to ask your boss to a game of poker!"

"Poker…" the raven-haired man said coolly

"Yeah!" the boy said "well, since you said you could beat me at ANYTHING, won't a game of cards be included? So I challenge you to a game of poker!"

Jin stared at him for a while as though thinking of a way to insult him, the next minute however, he smiled and said "sure, why not?"

"Really?! Yes!" his eyes sparkled in happiness

Nina shrugged "hnnn… do whatever you want, I don't have time for this…" she walked away casually, the two boys watched her go

"Shall we go to my office to play?" Jin offered, when Nina was well out of earshot

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The two reached Gargoyle's perch in less than a minute, Hwoarang stared at the whole place for a while before turning to his rival "This is your office? Damn it looks boring! I hate being inside an office… don't you get bored in here?" he watched Jin walked to his table and rearrange papers to make space enough for their poker game.

The young Kazama shrugged "maybe… and a little entertainment always never hurts…" he stared at the redhead rather meaningfully…the other boy did not notice at all

"Yeah? Well, this is entertaining!" the korean grabbed a chair and sat on the opposite side of jin "Entertaining for me! Since you'll be the loser here!"

Jin merely smiled so Hwoarang went on…

"Hah! I grew up in the streets so I'm a master of this game! You'll definitely admit I'm better than you kazama!" he got the cards from his jacket and started arranging them.

"Hnn…in that case, let us make this game more interesting…" the man proposed

"Interesting? How?"

Jin smiled mysteriously "the loser of the match…everything, his soul, his heart, his freedom…shall be given to the winner, and the one victorious will be free to do as he wishes…" he said

"what?" Hwoarang's eyebrow furrowed "what the hell is that?

"scared, then?"

"Scared? Yeah right!" the Blood talon would not back out of anything he declares "fine! Fine! Winner takes everything! Heh… be careful Kazama…I might just take interest in your body…" he grinned slyly

Jin said nothing, but there was an odd smirk in his face

Soon, the game began…

Their game started out quiet but after a while "Man, it should be hard running a business Kazama…" Hwoarang said as-a-matter-of-factly, while they were flipping cards

Jin stared at his cards "Hard…but manageable…"he replied, not even looking at the redhead

"I guess it's lucky I lost the last tournament then… ugh… this kind of life is hell for me…" he said jokingly. Peeping at his rivals serious face

"It's not bad when you get used to it…"

"yeah, maybe…"they both stared at their cards respectively "hey! You still remember the first time we met? That's when your grandpa's weird men attacked you right?"

"Yes, that's when you started asking me for matches" the raven-haired boy laughed softly "even though it was clear who the winner is…"

"Shut it…" hwoarang said smiling "we tied last time, and I don't want another tie with you Kazama!" he flipped cards again

"So you came up with this game of poker…"

"Heh… I'll have you know I never lost a game of poker before…your ass is mine Kazama" the korean grinned

"Let us see…"

And the result…

"W-what the fuck! No way!" hwoarang stared, horrified at the cards on the table "No fair! You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat…" the raven-haired boy replied "you just lost…"

"How did… how did…" he stuttered "you! You didn't tell me you're good in this game!"

"That's why I told you I can beat you at ANYTHING…" he said calmly

"Damn it! I just can't win…" the boy exclaimed indicating defeat "what do I have to do to defeat you kazama…"

"Nothing…" Jin slowly advanced on him "you'll never defeat me…"

"What did you say?!" the redhead said heatedly "wha---" but the next moment found himself lying on the floor with Jin on top of him, pinning him to the ground

"What the fuck are you doing kazama? Let go!"

The raven haired boy stared at him, with an expression Hwoarang never saw before "hmnnn… Wasn't there a deal that would make the loser belong to the winner of the game?" he went to nibble the boy' ear

"Shit!" the other exclaimed, face burning "Damn it Kazama! Is this what you wanted all along?"

The Zaibatsu head smirked, then caught his lips in a kiss at first hwoarang was hesitant, but soon found himself responding to it… jin's grin widened…

"I've been longing to do that since long ago…" he stared at his rival's burning face, then his hands started to move, roaming the boy's body..

"Damn!" Hwoarang exhaled when he felt jin touch his body "K-Kazama…s-stop.." he hissed

"why? You belong to me now…"

"This…This…" the korean was speechless, drowned by the sensations surging through his body, he gasped "Damn Kazama, I never knew you were THIS good…"

The Japanese chuckled "I'll take that as a compliment then" he dove to the other's chest, playing with the part there, sending hwoarang to shudder

"S-shit…J-Jin…" the redhead moaned

"Hnn… you finally called me by my real name…maybe I should do this more often…"

"Damn…"their voice now both hoarse "There is nothing I can beat you at…"

"not really…" Jin caught his lips once more, by the time the kiss ended, both men were gasping for air… the raven stared at his redhead…

"I lost my heart to you…"he said seriously

Hwoarang once more became speechless, he didn't protest when Jin moved over him, continuing what he wanted to do long ago…

That way, both of them found satisfaction, Hwoarang found that there was something he could beat Jin at, and for the kazama, he finally got his korean…

And it was enough for them….

-end-

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

sorry it was a bit crappy, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review! Thank you!!

Till next fic!


End file.
